User blog:GingoFTW/The first Ficreation blog post in 2020
Hey guys. Long time, no see, Ficreation. It's finally 2020 as 2019 is over. So I've decided to do this wiki's first ever blog post for 2020. Well, this is about the problems and issues we had recently, mostly on Discord where we are busy at nowadays, leaving the Ficreation wiki pretty much abandoned (sometimes). That's probably one of those problems. Not only that, the problems were also that Teksta and YungAcidRain leaving my Discord servers (including the new #Geoshea server as well as the Ficreation server) and also probably the Ficreation wiki altogether as they're cutting ties with us due to them being "lotus eater machines" (if you don't know what that means, it's "basically a device dedicated to mindless pleasure and indulgence like the new gingocord" according to Yung) with me and most of my friends doing shitposting, memes/reddit moment, talking about the same shit all over again, and roleplaying, thus losing creativity in projects, dreams and visions we have on Ficreation. What's even sad that no one even gave a shit about Teksta's films, including Topia (which is my favorite thing from him). Who caused this problem to happen? Well, it was the one and only, Engelbash. Engelbash is supposed to be one of the people I can trust, but there is some issues about this guy: he was always manipulating me, abusing his mod powers, overusing the "everybody say" crap, being very immature, and even causing drama (like when he banned Yung, Cloud, and Ivan on one of my servers, didn't listen what we said (like imposter rp), and even attempting to suicide bullshit by saying "i'm an useless cunt with no life so fuck me i deserve to die"), as well as other stuff he did like shitposting memes and shit, thus turning my servers into "lotus eater machines". That was so bad that me and even my friends started to not like Engelbash anymore. Not only that, Engelbash also started to argue with Yung and Teksta and not being friends with them anymore. This is why Teksta and Yung left. What's Engelbash doing now? Well, he is doing fine now. There have been no more drama shit going on and Engel has even stopped doing everybody say as it was getting overused af now. He is also no longer a mod of my servers because of what happened. If more drama shit happens, then Engel would leave my servers until it's over where he'll come back once more. Well, I don't actually have anything else to talk about this mess Engel caused. Now let's get started on bad (and mediocre or whatever) ideas. First off, let's talk about the Addie movie I did. And yes, that is the name of a character from that shitty ass Emoji Movie we all know and hate. What do I have to say about Addie? Well... it's a movie about a character with only 2 minutes of screentime. Cus why not. Honestly, I think I find the Addie movie pretty cringe. Throwing a character from The Emoji Movie in a better movie makes the really good concept and plot ruined. So why did I even made that in the first place? Was it basically made because of a weird obsession? Well, yeah I guess. This is because I find the character Addie McCallister the only decent character in The Emoji Movie. The Addie movie was also said to be better than The Emoji Movie since I despise that movie so much, but come to think of it, it is actually worse than The Emoji Movie (depending on your opinion). Thankfully, I abandoned the Addie movie a while ago and revamped it into Lester's Academy which is way more original than Addie. Well, that's pretty much it about Addie. Oh, wait! you know what's worse than Addie IMO? Toon Party, which is created by GoYT2004. Basically, Toon Party was just MYCUN (more like MYCUNT, admire?) all over again as it's a crossover. And MYCUN (do I REALLY need to get started on that crap again?) wasn't a great crossover thing I made to begin with. Anyways, Toon Party is from 20th Century Fox and features not only that company's characters like The Simpsons and GoYT's fan-made Fox Animation films like Puppet Pals and Kate & Chris, but also a bunch of non-Fox characters like the Angry Birds (in their movie form from Sony and Rovio), the cast of The Lego Movie (from Warner Bros.), and many others. What's wrong with that? Well, you see, I told you it was MYCUN again! The mashup of all these characters don't mix either! Also the fact that the companies who made those characters were credited in Toon Party doesn't even help matters! Not to mention that Toon Party has a sequel called Spaced Out, which is actually worse than the original IMO. It's basically copied off the plot from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Party (I think the first Toon Party also copied off the plot from The Angry Birds Movie mixed with the first Lego Movie because of the live-action parts) and it has too many characters thrown in, like the characters from Frozen (UGH! I'll get to that crap later on!) and the Planet of the Apes reboot apes. Also, I made a spin-off called The Futuristic Crew which features me, Violet Parr from The Incredibles and Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6 (i can't even wait to get rid of that crossover shit). And guess what? Toon Party'' is MYCUN all over again like I said before!' I don't want Ficreation to fall over on the ''MYCUN/''Pooh's Adventures'' level shit again. Thank god Toon Party is getting abandoned soon because of cringey crossover level shit, or even getting revamped in which it will only feature Fox characters instead. But I don't actually know what's gonna happen to Toon Party for now. And oh boy. I know we ALL hate this thing a lot now. And do you really know what it is? The terrible cringeworthy rivalry between Disney's Frozen and Universal's Paradoria (one of my fan-made movies). Do I really have to talk about this unnecessary rivalry? Alright, fine. It's cringe. That's all I would like to say. SIKE!!! The Paradoria vs. Frozen rivalry (or should I call it Parafrozen, Paradozen or Frozdoria) was probably one of the worst ideas I had since Geo's World, The Geo Team, and MYCUN. Hell, it even shouldn't exist at all. Even most of my friends including ChuckFan hate this rivalry. In fact, here's ChuckFan's thoughts on this rivalry via his blog post back in November 2019: "I think the rivalry between Universal's Paradoria and Disney's Frozen was such a bad idea. Not only that, it was also cringeworthy. Believe it or not, I've already lost interest in that rivalry a long time ago. To me, I felt it would be a lot of trouble going on. There were a lot of flaws of that rivalry. For example, if Universal wanted to compete with the Frozen franchise, they marketed the Paradoria franchise (if it existed) like this: "Paradoria does not let it go". *sighs* I'm still neutral over Frozen and I still like Paradoria, but the rivalry is not good for me. If you still support the rivalry, that's fine with me." Anyways, I don't even know why I made that Frozen-Paradoria rivalry in the first place. What's the point of that? Well, I'll tell you about the point, it's POINTLESS! It's so bad that it even tried to be like the well-known rivalry between Nintendo and Sega in the video game genre (with the mascots Nintendo's Mario and Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog) from the 1990s, but it just fails miserably. This rivalry just insults both Frozen and Paradoria. It even fails of mocking Frozen when it comes to Paradoria like "Jamo and Keena never let it go" and "Paradoria is unfrozen" (in which they're supposed to be similar to "Genesis does what Nintendon't" slogan from Sega in the 1990s when they were rivaling Nintendo at the time). What a stupid rivalry. I mean, come on. That's like Teksta making a rivalry between Topia and The Black Cauldron (which is a joke from him actually). BTW, I find Paradoria way better than Frozen in which I hate now (I'll explain why I don't like Frozen later on this blog post) so I guess what this rivalry was made. And the Paradoria vs. Frozen roleplay. Oh god. Don't even get me started on that. The roleplay me and ChuckFan did was the worst part of this rivalry. It's so cringe that it makes me wanna go watch Frozen over and over again. The fight between the companies' (Disney and Universal) protagonists (Anna and Elsa from Frozen and Jamo and Keena from Paradoria) is also unneeded, even if it's supposed to be similar to that of Mario vs. Sonic but that doesn't take it very seriously. This cringey roleplay took place in a Paradoria vs. Frozen Discord server (yes, that was a thing), in which I cannot wait to get rid of that already dead server, but wait. Before I do that, wanna know what the roleplay looks like? Well, let me tell you what the whole roleplay is! (WARNING: CRINGE AND THERE MIGHT BE A FEW SPOILERS) ---- Paradoria's Jamo and his fiancee and wife Keena decide to go to the Frozen universe (aka Arendelle) to challenge their rivals Anna and her sister Elsa. Meanwhile at Arendelle after Elsa's curse is gone, Anna received a message in the envelope (originally a phone) and reads it: "Hello. Do you know I am? I am your sister's rival's boyfriend... and husband. We are here to raid your home and all of your friends." Shocked, Anna warns everywhere in Arendelle (including her friends Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf) by the time Jamo, Keena, Londa, Vicktor, Faila, the Neets, and some of the Paradorians arrive. Jamo comforts Anna and the two prepare themselves with fighting skills. The fight between Anna and Jamo causes some stuff from the Arendelle castle a mess. Meanwhile, Elsa faces Keena. Keena tells Elsa that she hates her more than anything else. Then Elsa uses her ice powers to turn the whole room (where herself and Keena are located) with ice. Elsa and Keena are getting ready to fight. During the fight, Keena throws an icicle to Elsa, only for the latter to use her ice power shaping as an ice wall to shield herself and icicle missed her, causing Keena to grunt in frustration and call out her pet neet Cookie and some of the other neets to attack Elsa. After being attacked by the Neets, Elsa's ice power summons a blizzard. We cut back to Jamo and Anna fighting, where Anna grabs a vase and throws it at Jamo. Then Jamo and Anna fight with their swords. Their sword fights knock down various items including a picture of Anna and Elsa, in which Jamo destroys it causing Anna to get angry. Back at the fight between Keena and Elsa, Keena runs at Elsa while yelling but Elsa creates Marshmallow to guard herself and he grabs Keena. Elsa calls Keena "nothing but a disgrace", in which Keena calls Elsa back a "disgrace" also. After that, Elsa seals the doors. This causes Keena to call Jamo for help. Meanwhile, we see Kristoff petting his reindeer Sven outside the battle. Sven finds a necklace which happens to belong to Anna. Kristoff and Sven decide to go with Anna's missing necklace. Later, Jamo and Anna continue their fight but when Jamo hears Keena's cry for help, Jamo and Anna drop their swords and got confused. The Arendelle castle guards later arrive at Anna and Jamo's disastrous mess and capture the two. In the meantime, Marshmallow throws Keena during the fight with Elsa. Unaware that Jamo is captured by the guards, Keena waits for Jamo to come help her, even much to Elsa's confusion. We cut back to Jamo and Anna being captured by the guards, where the two went to jail cells, while the Arendelle castle guards went out to clean the Arendelle castle up. Cut back to Keena and Elsa once more. With the blizzard still going on, Elsa doesn't think Jamo is coming to save Keena, so she prepares to freeze Keena but the latter attempts to escape from Elsa, but then she bumps into the sealed door. Keena tries to break the sealed door. Meanwhile, as the Arendelle castle guards are cleaning up the castle, Kristoff and Sven arrive at the castle with Anna's missing necklace but notice Anna is gone. One of the Arendelle castle guards tells Kristoff that she got arrested for destroying the castle, but they will release her once the castle is cleaned. Kristoff and Sven then leave the castle. Later, Elsa orders Keena to retreat till they meet again. The room returns back to normal following Keena's retreat and then Elsa fixed the door. Meanwhile, after the Arendelle castle guards finished cleaning up the castle, they free Anna and Jamo. As Jamo and Keena went back home to Paradoria, Anna then sees the Arendelle villagers setting up the billboards titled "Arendelle vs. Paradoria" in response to the fighting disaster happened to the Arendelle castle. Back at Paradoria, the Paradorian villagers are also setting up the same billboards too. Jamo and Keena return back to Paradoria while Anna and Elsa went back to the refreshed Arendelle castle. Kristoff visits the Arendelle castle where he finally retrieves Anna's missing necklace. Meanwhile in Paradoria, Jamo and Keena open up the Paradorian castle door and make another plan on defeating Anna and Elsa when they see the "Arendelle vs. Paradoria" billboard being set up in the castle. When the Paradorians announced a tournament for the rivalry of Paradoria and Frozen, Jamo, Keena, Anna and Elsa all prepare the tournament so they fight again. Anna and Elsa are shown practicing their fighting skills, while Olaf watches. Meanwhile, Jamo and Keena are practicing their fighting skills, while the Neets watch. Later that night, Anna, Elsa, Jamo, and Keena got tired after practicing their fighting skills and went to bed as they are ready for the tournament tomorrow. The next morning, the tournament has started for a rematch between Anna and Elsa vs. Jamo and Keena. The fight begins again as the tournament bell noise occurs. During the fight, Elsa uses her ice powers to make the blizzard again and creates an ice circle. Later, Anna and Jamo pause fighting for a moment and Anna tells Jamo that "the only frozen heart around here is yours" (her line was recycled from the original 2013 film), causing Jamo to grab his sword to stab Anna, but misses. Anna also pulls her sword out of her pocket and then continues fighting Jamo. Jamo and Anna sword fight for their second time. Luckily, they both didn't knock down the various items due to the tournament, and both Jamo and Anna strike down with their swords. While swordfighting both rival heroes have conversations when Anna explains to Jamo that her parents were slaughtered by the storm of the sea and the traitor, Hans, came back to take Arendelle away from her again. Jamo then later cuts part of Anna's hair, losing Anna's hair ties. Finally, Jamo stabs Anna right in the chest. Before dying, Anna's last words were: "Very impressive.... ugh... can't even resist... of... being... brave enough..." Anna's down; after that, she drops her sword on the ground. Anna lay down on her own pool of blood, meaning that she is dead. Everyone cheers at Jamo. During Keena and Elsa's fight, Keena notices that Jamo has defeated Anna and Elsa saw that Anna was dead and begins to sob over the loss of her sister. Keena and Elsa then resume fighting following the death of Anna. Elsa tries to use her ice power which causes Keena to hold Elsa's arms, then Keena lets go of Elsa's arms to punch her several times. Keena then punches Elsa's face really hard, with some teeth flying out. Keena looks back that the cannon is about to shoot which causes Keena to jump and dodge the cannonball, which hits Elsa. This causes Elsa to freeze to death as her ice powers were being overpowered. Jamo and Keena win the tournament after the rivals are gone and they push Elsa's frozen corpse to the ground, breaking into pieces. The tournament announced Jamo and Keena as the winners. After that, Jamo and Keena went back home to Paradoria with their tournament trophy. The Paradorians all cheer for the couple's victory, while Vicktor and Falia give medals to both Jamo and Keena. However, in Arendelle, the Arendelle villagers were deeply sad to hear the losses of Anna and Elsa, while Olaf fades away. Kristoff also feels sad along with Sven and the other Arendelle villagers. ---- There. That's it. Oh... my... fucking god. What a DISASTROUS. I mean, what kind of an ending was that?! That was so horrible! Why would Jamo and Keena do such a thing to Anna and Elsa? (at least elsa deserves it because i hate her imo) The ending was so stupid and anti-climatic. Welp, there's nothing else I can do, but probably make an aftermath (or an extra ending) to this godawful roleplay, which goes like this when the rivalry is dying out: ---- Jamo and Keena begin to hear about the Arendelle villagers feeling sad about the losses of Anna and Elsa. This causes the pair to have a change of heart. So Jamo and Keena then return to Arendelle and apologize for their misdeed. At the same time, Jamo's birth mother Londa revives Anna and Elsa with magic as a request from her son. Kristoff happily reunites with Anna while Elsa revives Olaf. The rest of the Arendelle villagers became happy when Anna and Elsa are back. Jamo and Keena apologize to Anna and Elsa for causing disaster and their rivalry. Anna and Elsa then accept Jamo and Keena's apology and all four become close allies rather than rivals. After that, Jamo and Keena say goodbye to the Arendelle villagers as they leave home to Paradoria. The end That's what would happen if this cringey roleplay ended like this when the rivalry is over. It's probably even better than the rest of the roleplay, but still. I just basically want Paradoria to be Universal's version of Frozen, but not take this too seriously when it comes to the rivalry. Well, I'm still not bringing back the shitty ass rivalry back because how cringe it was. Even though I don't like Frozen IMO, I think I want Paradoria to be a little bit connected to Frozen as the fan-made cancelled Snow Queen film from Universal features elements from both Paradoria and Frozen, respectively. Oh yeah not to mention, the roleplay has anachronism like where the Paradorians and Arendelle villagers watch the news on TV despite being set in the 1700s or whatever. Also not only that, it has questionable songs (which were ChuckFan's choices for this roleplay) that don't fit into the tones or settings it takes place. And most of these songs are from the Mission: Impossible and Fast & Furious movies. Anyways, enough talking about that rivalry bullshit. Now let's get into one final decision on this blog post... which is my opinion on Frozen. When I first saw Frozen in theaters back in 2013, I liked it. Then a few years later, I started to think it's meh, painfully average and even bad for most parts until then when I saw Frozen again this time on Disney+ at my school on November 22, 2019 to coincide with its sequel Frozen II, I tried to give this movie another chance to like it again, but I didn't. Instead after I went home from school (we had to finish near at the climax as we didn't have much time left), I now hated it and I still do nowadays. Now I think it's so overrated. I mean, why do people like that movie so much? Why is it so popular af? Well, the movie was made because Disney only cared about... MONEY. Well, Disney is meh nowadays and not only they now care about money but they also give a shit on *cough* live-action remakes *cough* and the biggest problem: buying so many companies like ABC, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, and even 20th Century Fox of course. Back then, Disney used to be a really great company that bought us animated classics like The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, etc., but as of now, they are greedy and that is NOT a good thing. Also, Disney buying Fox is not a very good idea to me. I mean, why would Disney do that? Is it because they want more money? I guess so! What's next? Disney buying Universal? Disney buying Nintendo? Disney buying EVERYTHING? Who cares? I highly doubt that. Damn, Walt Disney is rolling in his grave. Well, I can still trust Fox even if they're now owned by Disney. And oh yeah, I prefer animated films from Pixar and Disney Animation over live-action crap nowadays cus why not? Now, let's get back to the Frozen discussion. Like I said, I don't like it. Now I think it's bad and overrated. It has many flaws, I can tell. Here are the reasons why I don't like Frozen (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS): #The story and writing feel very dull, predictable and derivative. One example is that the story was rehashed from a much better Disney movie, The Lion King, but with some minor changes. Not to mention that there are also a couple of plot holes that were never explained until Frozen II happened. #Even if it's inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, it doesn't really stay true to the source material which has a better story than Frozen. In the fairy tale, two children named Gerda and Kai venture out to stop the Snow Queen from freezing the world. Here, however, there's no Gerda and Kai and the Snow Queen (Elsa) has a sister named Anna. #The characters are somewhat one-dimensional, bland, forgettable and even unlikable at times. These examples include: #*Anna is an okay protagonist but not that great as she feels like a generic Disney princess. Anna can also be unlikable sometimes like that scene where she throws Kristoff out of Wandering Oaken's shop. Hell, even Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron (a very underrated Disney gem from the 1980s) has better character development. #*Elsa, on the other hand, is extremely flawed and even overrated IMO. I hate Elsa with a burning passion because of her flawed character development. Despite being a secondary protagonist, Elsa is very unlikable, whiny, and even mean-spirited and abusive (while she is supposed to represent depression and anxiety) and treats her sister like shit in that part where Elsa freezes Anna's heart when Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive at Elsa's ice palace. Not only that, Elsa creates her snow guard Marshmallow to attack Anna and her friends and even attacks Hans and his army when they arrive at the ice palace! That does not make Elsa a good protagonist, she feels more like an antagonist rather than a heroine like most female Disney protagonists. Sure, the Snow Queen from the Hans Christian Andersen story she was based on was a villain, but why can't make Elsa the main antagonist of Frozen if she was a representation of the Snow Queen? Oh yeah, the fact that Elsa was originally going to be the main antagonist in the early drafts of Frozen doesn't help matters, but at least that's way better than the final film itself. Oh yeah, another thing, Elsa being a flagship Disney character makes me even more mad. #*Olaf, while funny, is your typical Disney comic relief character. He can also be sometimes annoying as well. #*Some of the other characters like Kristoff and Sven are ok, but sometimes bland. #The plot twist was very dumb. Near the climax, Prince Hans turns out to be the REAL main antagonist. Okay, Hans was at first nice to Anna at the beginning and even attempting to marry her. However, at the middle of the film, Hans becomes evil and wants to kill Elsa for freezing Arendelle. Also, Hans is just a weak villain. In fact, I think Hans is the worst character in Frozen, pretty much worse than Elsa IMO. #The songs are mediocre, forgettable and sometimes even annoying, especially "Let it Go" sung by Elsa. Oh god. DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT HORRIBLE OVERRATED SONG. It's probably one of the worst Disney songs IMO. It is so stupid and annoying that it makes me wanna vomit on the toilet. It even makes the movie unwatchable. Also, other songs like "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" are not that great but not as bad as "Let it Go" and some of them even get stuck in my head everytime when I hear them. The only good song I find is "For the First Time in Forever" sung by Anna. #The character design, while pretty good for Disney standards, has some flaws. For example, Anna and Hans look extremely similar to Rapunzel and Flynn from yet another better Disney movie Tangled which came out three years before Frozen. Also, I just found out that Anna and Elsa's mother, the Queen of Arendelle, has the same model as Elsa. So you can tell that the animators were TOO lazy to make original character designs. Even other Disney and non-Disney animated films have better character design than Frozen. #'''''The fanbase is even much more worse than the actual movie itself and it's so cringe to look at! All they do is to just throw in random IPs (even if they're Disney) that have nothing to do with Frozen and the use of these characters don't mix together, especially Jelsa (a crack pairing of Elsa and Jack Frost from DreamWorks' Rise of the Guardians). The AUs... oh my god, do I really need to get started on those?! They're horrible! What's the point of these? They're so unneeded and they don't even need to exist. They even made one out of Planet of the Apes. No, really. It exists. Why. #'It does not deserve to become a hit franchise with so many shorts, merchandise, and even a feature-length sequel. Disney nowadays is just milking ''Frozen only for money.' Well, that's all for the reasons why I hate ''Frozen. I rate Frozen a 3 out of 10 (bad); thankfully, it's not the worst Disney movie IMO, but that award goes to both Chicken Little and The Wild. Also, I know that the hate train for Frozen is now dead nowadays, but still, fuck Frozen. Big Hero 6 and Zootopia are way better Disney movies than Frozen. I heard that its sequel Frozen II is better than the first so I might go check out that sequel someday to see if it's good or not. BTW, if you like Frozen, that's fine. I can deal with your opinion. So anyways, that's all for me for today. What a long ass blog post. I gotta get back to my creative direction to make more ideas and fix some of them. This is Gabriel Garcia, signing off! ;) I know it's now late, but happy 2020. Category:Blog posts